


[Podfic] singular

by sisi_rambles



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: They try it because Pentecost takes one look at them and says, "I'm curious to see how this will work out."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] singular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [singular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914667) by [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala). 



Length: 00:02:54

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/Singular.mp3) (2.1 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/Singular.m4b) (1.3 MB) 


End file.
